Property
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL! READ "STRIKE" FIRST! "I won't give up on her until she's mine..." Lambda smiles to himself. He holds up a bag to look at the contents. Drug use, pedophilia, M/F, hurt comfort-ish. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

I now have three ideas for the Lambda/Soul saga. Not including "Strike."

Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokemon and the characters.

Now I can be called a "stalker." I've been posing as a random passer-by, sitting in front of her house. It's not creepy when you don't go by little details. People do this kind of thing daily in front of her place. But I can't say I really like the idea I came up with for appearance. I look kind of like a homeless, tall, bright orange-headed teenager without a beard, fishing without a bobber or bait. I'm so bored! How long have I been sitting here? Only ten minutes? Agh! I just need to make sure she takes this drug!

"I hope she doesn't mind me using her own money. I'll buy something nice for her to add to the bento I made for her. It's not everyday she's home for more than a day!"

She is home? Well, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. It was only a few days since I did… That. Poor girl's probably afraid out of her young life. Why am I thinking like that isn't my fault? And why did her mother seem awfully cheery? Well, whatever. Now that she's out of sight.

Looking through the first window, no one, second, no body. Wow, the inside looks kind of small. Now, what kind of tool would I need to use for the lock? I decide examine the inside before making any actions. Wait a second…

…It's unlocked. How… Irresponsible. I see the box, and a note next to it. 'Soul, I went shopping, blah, blah, blah… I made you a lunch for you to eat when you get hungry… Love mom.' How sweet. I hope this doesn't make the food look weird. It shouldn't, considering that it's all herbs. I lift box… It doesn't look too fancy. I compare the colors of the _aphrodisiac. It's white, so the rice would work. I sprinkle the powder carefully, put the lid back on, and rush back outside._

_ I know that she'll be looking for me. I know that it'll be "a coincidence," and I know that she has too much pride to ask one of her friends to satisfy her needs, knowing that they'll be able to tell that she isn't a normal "virgin" and think that she's a whore. I think that's how she thinks, at least. _

_I'm assuming she'll be looking at Goldenrod first. The very place she got attacked by me. She seemed so… Hesitant when she was trying to escape. Was she really? I think so, at least before I started to play with her senses. Too bad for the person who's Fearow's trainer… That I "borrowed." I need to get here before her, after all._

_I decide to sit by the card flip building and smoke. Looking at the sky in signs of Soul. I'm glad to get rid of that disguise. I enjoy showing off my beard. _

_I like this town. You can wear shady looking clothes. Plus you can smoke outside, throw away your ashes outside, and no body will care. Then again, I don't think Soul will enjoy the taste of smoke so much. Maybe I should get a quick drink after this cig. I smash my cigarette against the concrete and stood up. _

_The wind really picked up. I crouched down to avoid getting blown away. "What the hell was…?" I look ahead to see a Pidgeot with a little girl descending from it. I try to suppress a smirk. "Soul?"_

_Her eyes widen to my voice. "P-Pidgeot! Gust!"_

_I crouch all the way down to the ground, guarding my eyes with my arms while at the same time, making my body dead weight. "I didn't get promoted to executive for nothing." I stood up to brush away the dust that got on my pants. "I just want to talk. I was about to go get a drink in the convenient store, and I'll treat you if you're willing."_

_"I…" She hesitates, it seems. "I'll talk to you, but I'm keeping my Pidgeot out! And I'm taking the drink out of the machine before you can touch it!" She's wearing all white. She will be interesting to watch._

_"That's just fine." I start walking again. "However, will he fit through the doors?"_

_"Yes. She has before."_

_"She." I bow to the bird. "My apologies."_

_The Pidgeot seems to understand, I think?_

_We took the stairs all the way up to the sixth floor. "You do know that there is someone operating the elevator. We wouldn't be alone in it." She doesn't say anything. "Well, what do you want?" I put some money in the machine and pushed some buttons._

_"W-Water's okay, thanks."_

_"Alright. Water it is." I take drink out before I bothered to buy hers and step away for her to get it._

_"Um… Thanks."_

_"You're very welcome." I turn to the bird. "Do you want anything?" She made some bird noises._

_"She's all right, right? We'll just share if she gets thirsty." _

_We sit farthest away from everybody else incase of eave dropping. She seems okay with that._

_"This may make you hate me even more, but… I'm sorry." _

_"Then why did you do it?" She murmurs._

_"It's just that male mammal instinct, I guess?"_

"Well, I can't say that I can relate." She opens her bottle, so I opened my can of soda. I heard some where before that copying people's action can make them like you. I don't know if that's true, but I would like to try it.

"Normally, females have those kind of feelings more often than men. Men can usually tell when she has those feelings."

"What?" She says angrily. Her cheeks are turning pink.

"Not all the time. But sometimes… I can't really say anything to make this much better."

"Then…" She puts her water down on the table, without the cap on. Is she teasing me? Testing me? "Say what you can."

"Sometimes… When you really need something, but no one who you know is there to help, and then when somebody suddenly shows up… I didn't… It wasn't just anyone. It had to be somebody I knew… That's just…" This is kind of hard.

"You said that you've been waiting for me."

"That's because I like you… A lot…" Wait, is that hurting?

"What?" She seems to be confused.

"You yourself are a very strong little girl. Nothing that I've seen before in a ten year old."

"I'm sixteen." Now she just seems to be annoyed.

"Now you are, but when we first met, you were just ten. I didn't know if it was brave, or just stupidity before, but after a while… I kind of got that feeling that you like one of us enough to interfere."

"Actually, I wanted to just ignore the phone call I got after getting my seventh badge and just continue."

"Wait, you got a phone call? From who?"

"That's none of your business." She snaps.

"I'm sorry, it's just… Who sends a kid to the rescue? How dare him or her."

"That's just what I was thinking. So I try to ignore it, but some old dude stop me. Apparently he was overhearing the one-person conversation. God knows how he could hear the voice in the phone. And then he asked if I wanted to buy a candy bar!"

I tried not to, but it's hard. I chuckle. "I'm sorry. You must have been annoyed."

"I was." She moves towards her water without actually looking at it. "I was very mad!" She misses and spilled water all over her clothes. "Shit!"

"Children!" I yelled. I grab a cloth that I always keep with me.

"Shoot!" She digs around her bag before even stopping the spill.

"It's getting your clothes all wet!" I grab the bottle before even more spills, but by the time I do, there is not enough left in there to spill if tipped over. She tries to cover her self with her arms.

(AN: If this seems more like a parody eventually, I apologize. I have the volume all the way up, and I STILL can hear the… Laughing and… Things I don't want to hear in the back round. Yah. You know that you want to transfer here.)

"Here, you can borrow this." I place my black jacket on her head. "It may be spring time, but it's cool out because of rain that's supposed to be coming. Why didn't you bring a jacket with you?"

"It was hot where I was! I didn't know anything about rain in Goldenrod!"

"You should be more prepared. My apartment isn't too far from here. You may use my dryer if you want."

"Only if-"

"Bring all the protection you feel that you'll need. I'll leave you alone."

"Okay… But JUST because you offered!"

I smiled gently. That was un-expected. Maybe she's just acting to be... Brave? Because she knows what she wants.

"It's not big, but it has what you need." I open the door to the small apartment. Everything's just the way I left it.

"You're bedroom's your living room?" She pointed at my bed in the middle of the room.

"Yeah. The only bedroom I have got turned into a room for my clothes, including washer and dryer."

"Thank you…" She turns a knob on a door in the hallway.

"That's the bathroom."

"Thanks." She said quickly before quickly turning around. I decide to wash my mouth out.

"Holey shit! My mom and I don't have nearly as many articles of clothing put together as you do!"

(POV: Soul)

I close and lock the door. All of my clothes are wet. I had to take everything off. I covered up with his jacket and sat next to the dryer while waiting. I hope I don't catch a cold. I decide to return Pidgeot to her ball.

I knew exactly what I was doing. I didn't want anyone to think I'm a whore, just in case what Lambda said was true, and that anyone could tell if I'm a virgin or not. He also told me that he couldn't get me pregnant. I wore white clothing on purpose. I spelled the water on my self on purpose. I decided to go home with him, despite the fact that I know I could just go home. But now I'm having second thoughts. It was weird. About a half an hour after I had lunch, I started getting this tingling feeling…

Come to think of it, it's burning now. I know exactly what and why this is. Well, not exactly _why _I'm feeling this way in the first place, but…

I want to touch my self, but the thought of that… Makes me prefer _him._ Just barely… But… I…

(POV: Lambda)

What time is it? Four already? I guess I'll make myself some lunch.

What is that? Someone's grabbing onto me? "Soul? What are you doing?"

She lifts my shirt and pressed her bare skin against mine. Wait…

"Take me…" She whispers softly.

"What?" I heard what she said; I just want to hear it again.

"Ca… Can you tell?"

I pause for a moment to connect things. 'Take me,' 'Can you tell,' 'Most guys can tell… "Are you sure?" I smile.

"Y… Es."

I turn around to face her. Damn she's short. Or maybe I'm just tall. I lean over for a kiss. She parts her lips for me. I take the offer and enter inside of her mouth. Was she this short the first time? The first time… She may have worn high heels or platform… But my boots gives me an extra boost as well. I break the kiss but I grabbed her chin between my thumb and index finger.

"How tall are you?"

"Last time I check, five foot three…" She's not so short. I am six, three.

I lift her chin up a little to get excess to her neck. She moans silently. I decide to go down to her collarbone, from there, I went down to her breasts. Her breath hitched. I went down to her stomach, then hipbone. She's shaking at this point. I'm so close to what I've claimed as my own. I stand up and look at her in her half closed, tired looking eyes.

"You know where the bed is." I smirk at her before leaving the bathroom. She follows quietly and stands by the bed. She looks up at me. So cute!

I grab her and drag her down with me on the bed. My lips start to attack her body again, as well as my hands this time. She slips her arms under my shirt. I get up and remove it. "Is that what you were trying to hint at?"

"Um…" She looks at me as if I just stole her wallet. I guess she just realized whom she was begging.

I went down to remove the jacket to attack her full body. I made sure I touch and taste everything but that one area. She stopped trying to make her moans quiet a while ago. I start to work on my belt and jeans. Now I'm only in my underwear, where she's completely naked. She's looking at the obvious bulge in my boxers. I go down enough to rub up against her.

"Lambda!" She starts moaning my name when I started nipping at her neck again. This is better then the last time! I love this so much!

"Lambda…" I push against her again, only harder this time. She yelps. "Fuck me!"

I stop to look at her with a confused look on my face. She looks at me with the same expression. "What was that?" I whisper softly.

"F…" She grabs my hips and started to pull down my boxers a little. "Please, fuck me." She whispers back to me.

I don't say anything. I pull down my underwear far enough so she could see everything. I push against her lips again. "Are you sure?"

"Do it before I change my mind…"

I ram myself in and I get a scream-moan in return. I kept on going, speeding up more and more every now and then. She moans loudly under me. This is better than the last time! This is better by far! She is so wet! I'm not going to last very long at this rate… And I just got some of this girl a few days ago!

"Lah… Lah… Lambda!" She screams before she reaches her limit. I can't take anymore after she came. I finish up and lie next to her on the bed. We're both breathing so heavily. I turn my head to look at the alarm clock.

"It's already getting to be about dinner time…" I say between heavy gasps. "I understand if you're feeling like you're too tired to move. I can feed you and you may stay overnight…"

"…No… Cooking…"

She still doesn't trust me… "I'm not going to kill you or anything like that. Fine, I'll order out. You can get it at the door if you would feel better with that." She just takes in a lot of air, like a sigh, almost. "I can pay, so don't worry about anything. Just make your self comfortable." She still doesn't say anything. I pull my boxers up.

She leaves the room- I'm assuming it's to get her clothes- when I pick up the phone. I turn on the T.V. when I finish ordering and put it to a medium-low volume. I stare at the commercial without paying any attention to it. When she comes back out, I hand her the remote.

"Feel free to change the channel."

"… Thanks." She pushes a few numbers until she decides on something.

"Are you okay with pizza? It's just plain. Something simple." She nods.

"… You remember what I told you when I gave you the belt?"

"I couldn't really hear…"

"Then I'll say it again…" I mute the T.V. and tower on top of her so she'll have to hear me. "My intentions were not to hurt you…"

"You did a great job at that!"

"… I was just… Claiming you as mine. I don't want anyone to have you besides me. I didn't rape you solely for the pleasure. I didn't want any body else to take you, so I took you in a haste." I lay back down next to her. She stares at the T.V. with wide eyes, dilated pupils.

"All because of my body…?"

"No! No, I like you a lot. I liked you every since we first met. Your courage…" or maybe stupidity. "… How strong willed you are, and how you can train not only your Pokemon, but your self as well."

"… I…"

"Hmm?" I look at her.

"… Nothing. Thank you for the food and hostility."

"The pleasure's all mine." She continues to just stare at the muted television; her mind's someplace else.


	2. Chapter 2

I now have three ideas for the Lambda/Soul saga. Not including "Strike."

Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokemon and the characters.

She's in deep sleep now. I take the time to clean and go outside for a cig. I had to go all the way down stairs just to not get rained on.

The rest of the night was quiet, minus the rain. Eventually, she did turn the sound back on, but otherwise, it was just watching South Park (_Owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. _I'M NOT WORTHY! –Bows-) and eating. Every now and then, one of us would chuckle at something.

I wonder if one can overdose on aphrodisiacs. It's not stopping me from slipping some in her food tomorrow, but I don't want to kill her. Come to think of it… We didn't feed our Pokemon anything tonight!

I finish up the cigarette early to do so. I hope I have enough to twelve… I also hope that Soul wouldn't mind me going through her bag. It's for a good reason also all.

"Let's see… I have enough bowls, even if they're not really "food dishes…" I look at the amount of food I have. I think it's enough. I'm assuming they were fed earlier…

… Actually, that may not be a good idea, what with her sleeping in my bed, half naked… They'll survive through the night. The bed's big enough for the two of us to sleep on it. I have nowhere else to sleep.

When I wake up, I stretched and kicked something. It made a grunting noise. I sit up and look at the girl in my bed. "Oh yeah." I whispered to my self. She sits up, looking annoyed.

"And good morning to you to, Espe…" She yelled sleepily. She stares at me and turned a little pink. "Uh… Good morning… I'm sorry for yelling. I thought you were…"

"I know. I didn't mean to kick you, so I'm the one who should be sorry."

"S'all right…" She stretches her arms out.

"Well, good morning. How 'bout I make some breakfast or something?" Early morning, err… After noon sex sounds nice. That's the great thing about this drug. I can easily use it for cooking.

"'Kay…" She yawns. I'm a bit surprised that she's okay with it. She just woke up.

I decide on omelets. I had a lot of week-old eggs slowly rotting in my fridge, and I can put just about anything in it and still make it taste like I'm not trying to drug anyone. She waits in bed- the bed **is** my table, after all. Maybe I should… Nah, I'll never stop buying outfits.

I hand her a plate, which she accepts quietly. We both start to eat quietly while staring at a black television screen. Nothing good is ever on in the morning anymore anyway.

…

About ten minutes have passed when she finishes her food.

"Thank you… Um, the sink's an okay place to put this?" I nod.

When she walks back into the room, she starts to stutter. "Well, um… Th-thanks for the food again."

"It's no problem. Oh, and, just so you know, I was going to feed your Pokemon last night, but with the position you were in, I didn't want to risk it…"

"Oh, that should be fine. I only have Pidgeot with me anyway, and I fed them before I left home… She should be okay…" Her face starts changing color.

"… So, are you going home?" She starts breathing heavily. "You know, to feed your Pidgeot?"

"Um… I'll…"

"What's wrong? Don't want to leave?" I look at her panties. "They seem to be a little wet." I whisper.

She blushes madly. I stood up and walked to her. I whisper in her ear- "Didn't I tell you a guy can normally tell?" She hesitates when grabbing my shoulders. She stood up on her toes to reach my ear.

"Take me…" She says.

I pull on her arm and gently pushed her on the bed. I grope her breast and nip at her collarbone again. I move up to suck on her neck roughly. She yells under me and pushed me off of her.

"Please don't… No marks, not if I'm going to see my mom and friends."

"Fine. Then I'll attack..." I go down between her legs. "… Here." I push my lips against the material blocking my lips from hers. She moans quietly. I take the panties off with my teeth to get to her. I run my tongue across the inside of her lips before slipping it into her hole, her baby carrier, whatever you want to call it. Her moans are so loud. The taste is weird, but it's worth it if in return I get to hear her moans.

"Lambda… It isn't…" I stop for a moment.

"It isn't what?" I asked without getting up. "Good enough?" I guessed.

"Y… Yes, it isn't… You must want me so badly, so… Do your self a favor…"

"You want me to fuck you?" I smirk.

"P… Please…" She looks at me with pitifully pleading eyes.

I take my boxers off and flipped her on her stomach.

"Something different." I quickly told her.

I lift her hips up and took her. Her moans… Oh my god! Just her moans are like ecstasy! Not like I would know. She seems to get wetter with every thrust.

"Lambda!" She starts moaning again. "Oh my god, Lambda!"

"Yes?" I replied.

"I'm…" She's struggling to find an answer for a question she wasn't even inspecting, I'm sure. "More…" She moans.

"Your wish…" I start to ram into her harder, going faster in the process. Neither one of us lasted long after that.

"Um, I'm going to go home now… Thank you for breakfast and giving me a place to stay…"

"How many times are you going to thank me for that? I think I know what you really want to say." I whisper in her ear. "You want to thank me for the sex, right?"

"Uh… Um… I'll… See you later!" She runs off with a flushed face.

"I'll see you later?" I mutter to my self. "Well, I know that, but how did you know?" I chuckle quietly.


End file.
